


of course you deliberately gave yourself a migraine

by emptymasks



Series: i dreamt about you last night and i fell out of bed twice [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Distractions, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: "Still that bad, huh?""Which only further proves my point that dick's medicine doesn't work.""By rendering yourself unable to see clearly or stand up?""Worth it."Of course it was. Chase could understand, as if there weren't people from his school he wouldn't complain about seeing humiliated now. But seeing House having to lie under that table during their meeting was a bit of a sad sight.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: i dreamt about you last night and i fell out of bed twice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547803
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	of course you deliberately gave yourself a migraine

"Fuck," House hissed and moved to cover his eyes as Chase slipped into his office, being careful to only make the tiniest crack in the blinds.

"Still that bad, huh?"

"Which only further proves my point that dick's medicine doesn't work."

"By rendering yourself unable to see clearly or stand up?"

"Worth it."

Of course it was. Chase could understand, as if there weren't people from his school he wouldn't complain about seeing humiliated now. But seeing House having to lie under that table during their meeting was a bit of a sad sight.

He watched House wobble on his feet, his eyes squeezed shut and then inch forwards.

"Not sure you should be trying to walk around."

"Oh how cute, yes, Dr. Chase, I'm sure you know what's best," House mocked as he kept moving, eyes squinting to focus on a bright red mug. Of course he'd drink coffee when he had a migraine. Chase sighed, grabbing the mug as House pouted and went to the sink.

"Water. Drink it," Chase said after House studied the glass he'd just had placed in his hand. "Are you sure it's worth this? You tried it and it didn't work, alright, but who's going to take that as a conclusive result against his testing?"

"Who knows? But I'll know."

"And that's all that matters, right?" Chase sighed. He supposed it was good to have that sort of self-confidence to fully believe you are right and not need validation or reassurance from anyone else.

House turned to sit on the sofa but overestimated how much movement his brain could take and Chase instinctively put one hand on House's waist and the other on his hand to stop him from falling.

House peered at him. "Well, aren't you Prince Charming."

"You use that nickname too much," Chase said as he steadied House into laying on the sofa and used his own legs as a cushion for the stubborn man's head. "Careful, I'll start to think it means something."

"Of course, I've secretly been pining and waiting for you to whisk me away with that flowing blonde hair and pretty mouth of yours." House turned his head up, his eyes unable to focus. Probably seeing double. Chase tried not to react to the fact that those were technically compliments.

"You're delirious," He settled on saying, and before really running the decision past the rest of his brain, he started rubbing and pressing at House's temples.

"And you're giving me a massage, are we sure _I'm _the delirious one."

"You're no use to us if you can't work," _You're no use to me if you can't work._

"Hmmmm," House groaned and Chase told a certain part of his body to shut up and ignore the sounds House was making. This was purely to help him because they did need House able to move and form coherent sentences and okay maybe Chase was a little bored and little curious and a little pining but so what.

House almost seemed to be dozing off in his arms.

"You think I have a pretty mouth?" It was out of said mouth before Chase could stop himself. When House opened his eyes Chase made sure to put on a smug grin so it seemed more like he was teasing House and not at all that he was genuinely curious.

"Course," House said, with no hint of embarrassment. "That's just a fact. Sky's blue, these drugs don't work, you've got a pretty mouth." The bastard had the audacity to grin back.

"You still writhing in pain in here-?" Wilson pushed the blinds apart and locked eyes with Chase. Fully aware that both he and House were both fully clothed and yet Chase felt like he'd been caught with his pants around his ankles. Whatever was happening he suddenly realised had started to feel private and... intimate.

"Dr. Chase decided to treat me to a lovely temple massage and I must say it's doing wonders." House broke the silence.

"I see," Wilson smiled and looked at them as if he knew something they didn't.

"I should go check on Adam," Chase extracted himself from under House's head as he grumbled, stuffing a pillow underneath it.

"You've got thumbs still haven't you, Wilson. You mind taking over?" He heard House say as he left the room, running his hands through his hair as he told himself to calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally started watching House. I'm three days into a binge and just got to this episode and I was aware I thought House/Cameron was cute but I didn't expect House/Chase to creep up on me. I'm aware the main ship it House/Wilson but idk I don't ship them yet. I say 'yet' so we'll see.


End file.
